


Unexpected Comfort

by boltblu91575



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575
Summary: We all love when Mei provides comfort to Hanzo...but now, Hanzo takes a shot at giving comfort to Mei...





	Unexpected Comfort

_So, thanks to all of you guys and girls who are reading my stories!!! You make the writing I do so worthwhile!!!_

_So, this story is another of my new couples-Mei-Ling and Hanzo from OverWatch!!! And this drabble features something a little different!_

_The only thing I own is the OC created for this story-and now, it’s story time!!!_

Hanzo Shimada could say he was many things: leader of the now-defunct Shimada clan, assassin, archer, and now atoner. But the one thing he was never good at was providing comfort to someone hurting. For a man who battled his own demons day in and day out, he faced the nightmares alone, with no one else to tell him things would be better.

Even after Genji-the brother whose ‘death’ was the source of said nightmares-had forgiven him for what Hanzo had done, both brothers still would carry scars…one physical and one mental. And while Genji found someone to help him deal with the scars-the lovely Dr. Angela Ziegler-Hanzo had no one.

But Hanzo was able to find solace in meditation. He would quiet his mind and sharpen his focus-and he would achieve some solace. But it was a temporary reprieve and when he tried to sleep, the horrible images of his mangled brother’s body would rush back to him. And it would mean another restless night…

However, Hanzo found something that made his days better. When he wasn’t on a mission or meditating, he found himself spending time around the Chinese climatologist, Mei-Ling Zhou. She started by spending mealtimes with him. She had heard the rumors about his past. But they never brought up those things in conversation.  
  
Hanzo found he enjoyed the time he was with Mei. She was everything he was not-bright, bubbly_…happy_. She seemed like she enjoyed life and she worked so hard to make the world a better place. And to Hanzo, just being in his life made it a better place.

It was another day at OW Headquarters, and Hanzo returned to his quarters after a successful mission. He sat in the cross-legged position and prepared his mind for meditation. He had cleared his mind and set his focus…when he heard loud crashing, followed by a loud stream of Mandarin. 

Hanzo’s knowledge of the language was limited…but considering the volume of the voice, he determined the speaker was unleashing a torrent of profanity. And he knew of only one proficient Mandarin speaker in the HQ. And as if to confirm his thoughts, a small flying robot appeared in his room.  
  
Hanzo recognized the device as ‘Snowball’. The device flew behind him and began to nudge his shoulder. Hanzo said, “So, you want me to follow you?”  
  
The robot beeped and whirred and took off for Mei’s room. Hanzo followed behind, stopping at Mei’s door. The robot went to a panel and beeped. And as the door opened, Hanzo steeled himself-he had no idea of what he would find.

He walked into the room-and noted it was the first time he had been in Mei’s room. He noted how different her room was from his. But the room was in a bit of disarray-a small side table had been knocked over, along with a bookshelf. Hanzo also noted a drinking gourd that was on its side. _Where did she get that? h_e wondered.

His eyes soon spotted the source of the chaos-lying atop the bed, sobbing loudly and venting in Mandarin. Hanzo walked to the bed-but now he was stumped. What could he say? So he began with the most basic-‘Ohayo, Mei-san.”  
  
The voice caught Mei’s attention, and she looked up. Hanzo saw Mei and was shocked at her appearance. Her eyes were red from crying and the tears stained her cheeks. Entering this new arena, Hanzo said, “So…what is bothering you?”  
  
Mei sniffled and said, “It’s over…I was such a fool…”  
  
Hanzo replied, “How so?”  
  
Mei didn’t reply, only blubbered out, “Now I’ll die old and alone and unloved!!!!” She buried her head back into the pillow. Hanzo walked over to the table that had the overturned gourd and took a whiff. His nose identified the scent as baijiu, a strong Chinese liquor. And next to the gourd was a photo. He recognized the woman as Mei. But who was the man next to her?  
  
Hanzo grabbed the photo and sat back on the bed. He gently rubbed Mei’s shoulder and asked, “Mei…this photo…”  
  
Mei turned over, and said, “Noooo…he was my one shot as happiness…and it’s all over….”  
  
Hanzo said, “Who is he?”  
  
Mei wiped her eyes, and replied, “His name is Lo Tien. And we were soooo in loooooveeee…” Hanzo noted that Mei slurred her words, but she still spoke clearly.  
  
Hanzo then said, “What happened?”  
  
Mei replied, “That stupid Ecopoint…thing happened. I was only supposed to be gone…a few months…and he promised to wait for me…but I was gone for 9 years!!! And I thought he would wait foooorrr meeeeeee!!! But no! He got married and started a family…and the things we were supposed to do…he did with some other woman…”

Hanzo was silent at this. What could he say that wouldn’t come off as insensitive? He then turned to her and said, “Mei…don’t think of this as an ending…think of it as a beginning. And it hurts me to see you like this…”  
  
Mei looked at Hanzo strangely. She said, “See me like what?”  
  
Hanzo replied, “Like this…so sad. When I see you…you’re so happy and bright…I look forward each day to seeing you. You make my day better when I see you.”  
  
Mei smiled, and said, “I’m happy to do that for you…”  
  
Hanzo took a breath before speaking. He said, “And someone like you doesn’t deserve to be alone and unhappy…”  
  
Mei said, “Well…would you stay with me? That way, I won’t be alone…or unhappy…or rather, less unhappy…”  
  
Hanzo thought about it. He couldn’t leave Mei in this state. But what is the other agents found out?  
  
_Screw them-Mei needs me…_ So, Hanzo climbed onto the bed next to Mei. She wrapped her arms around Hanzo, giggling as she did so. Hanzo said, “Rest now, Mei. Tomorrow will be better…a smart woman told me that.”  
  
Mei giggled again, and Hanzo had to admit, that giggle was rather cute. But a few moments later, he heard soft breathing-and turned to see Mei sleeping. He then closed his eyes…

…and slipped into sleep. And when he awoke in the morning, he found his slumber was not plagued by the sins of the past. Instead, they were filled with the possibilities of a future. But as he looked around, he realized he was not in his room. He turned to see Mei coming out of the bathroom with a blue robe on.

She saw that her guest was there, so she said, “Morning, Hanzo!”  
  
Hanzo simply nodded. He then said, “How are you feeling?”  
  
Mei gave a small smile, and replied, “Better, thanks.”  
  
Hanzo then said, “Mei…I…”

Mei came up to him, and said, “Yes, Hanzo?”  
  
Hanzo replied, “My past…has caused me nightmares…what happened with Genji…”  
  
Mei was silent at that. “And I have spent many nights praying that I could enjoy one night free of nightmares,” Hanzo continued. “And last night…was the first night that my sleep wasn’t plagued by those horrid visions. By helping you cope with your pain, you helped me deal with mine. Thank you, Mei.”

Mei said, “Well, it’s nice to know that we can be there for each other. Now what do you say to breakfast-to celebrate a new future?”  
  
Hanzo said, “Hmm…how about _our_ new future?”  
  
Mei said, “Are my ears hearing correctly? You and I…”  
  
Hanzo replied, “If you will have me…” 

Mei came up to him and looped her arm in his. She said, “Let’s go…to our new future.”

And as the archer and the climatologist headed out, they both left a dark past behind them and looked towards a better future…together…

_Well, this ended up being longer than I thought it should have been…but I’m happy with it…and I think you will be too!!!_  
  
  
  



End file.
